We Like Mike
A Good Samaritan's life is thrown into turmoil when he is accused of murder. Plot A good Samaritan's life is thrown into turmoil when he is accused of murder. And when Jack asks him to testify against the real killer, things only get worse for him. Cast Main cast * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Benjamin Bratt as Detective Rey Curtis * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy * Carey Lowell as A.D.A. Jamie Ross * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Guest cast * Reiko Aylesworth as Tiffany Sherman * John Doman as Sergeant Frank Gottlieb * Ron Frazier as Judge Aldo Ianello * Steven Goldstein as Rabbi Kornstein * Frank John Hughes as Mike Bodack * Fernando López as Tony Garcia * Patricia Mauceri as Virginia Watts * Benny Nieves as Ricky Garcia * Dina Pearlman as Ruth Gottlieb * James Reno as Lieutenant Brosnan * Richard Ziman as Dr. Marienthal * Marcell Rosenblatt as Court Reporter * Robert Montano as CSU Technician * Michelle Hurst as Public Defender * Phil Kaufmann as Stan * Gaetano Lisi as Technician * Marty Grabstein as Ackerman * Santo Fazio as Miles * Stuart Burney as Joostens * Casey Siemaszko as Mr. Shuman * Ron Weyand as Father Dimitrius * Penelope Willis as Nurse * Henry Yuk as Lao References References Quotes :and Curtis talk to the owner of the donut shop while investigating Matthew Sherman's murder :Donut shop owner: How perfect is this? Cops talkin' to a donut guy. :Curtis: Yeah. Tell us about the customer who came in just before the girl. The one who cleaned his hands? :Donut shop owner: Barely a customer. He takes about 50 napkins, and then he starts to leave. Well, after I call him on it, he orders a coffee, then thinks he's a big shot, because he tips me a quarter. Briscoe his wastebasket What I lost on napkins, I barely broke even! :extracts the dirty napkins Mike threw out from the wastebasket and hands them to another cop :Briscoe: Take these down to the lab. :Cop: Right. :Briscoe: the shop owner Did he mention his name or say where he was comin' from or goin' to? :Donut shop owner: Nothin', except "gimme a coffee", and how if he wasn't gettin' married next week, he'd be puttin' the moves on the girl, which I thought that was outta line. But I didn't say anything, because it's not my business. My business is sellin' donuts. :Briscoe: Thanks for clearin' that up. :Mike: There was another guy. I passed a guy halfway down the block from where I left the car. A Puerto Rican guy. :Curtis: Yeah. That's how we solve homicides too. Nearest Puerto Rican did it. (Examining gunshot victim.) *Curtis: He's got scraped-up knuckles. Maybe he put up a fight. *Briscoe: ...and lost. *Ricky: Can I say how I didn't mean to do it? *Briscoe: You mean how you only shot him 'cause he wouldn't give you his watch? Yeah, yeah. The DA'll like that. *Schiff: It's nice to know that the entire criminal justice system rises and falls on the decency of a Mike Bodack. Background information and notes * This episode appears to have been based on the , 's son, in Los Angeles. Both cases involved the shooting of a well-respected man while he was changing a tire, with robbery as a motive, and reluctance on the part of the witnesses to incriminate the shooter, fearing they would expose themselves in relation to another felony. Also, Ricardo "Ricky" Garcia, the defendant, bears a striking resemblance, both in appearance and his anglicized name, to Mikhail "Michael" Markhasev, Ennis' killer. Category:L&O episodes